


DAAAAAAAAAIIIIIISSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!

by KeahiFCTF2



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Holding Hands, Short & Sweet, Yuri, could be Platonic if you see it in another perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-01 03:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeahiFCTF2/pseuds/KeahiFCTF2
Summary: Since I want to try out YouRiko and this ship is rarer than getting shiny Seedots in Pokemon Emerald.





	DAAAAAAAAAIIIIIISSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!

"Riko-chan!"

Riko stopped in her tracks and turned around. She saw You huffing and puffing as she ran towards her, clearly out of breath and blushing redder than Ruby's soft head.

"What is it You-chan?" Riko asked curiously.

You began to breath heavily. It was clear that she was nervous about something and Riko was wondering what that 'something' is. Before she could ask, however, You put her hand up as if to stop her from moving forward or to speak up. Riko caught a glimpse of determination in You's sea blue eyes.

_**"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!"** _

Riko simply stood there in complete shock after You screamed that one word out to her. You herself was panting, trying to catch her breath while also making sure not to cry too much. Riko deduced that You wanted to say that for a long time but she was afraid that she would reject her in favor of Chika.

But, with a smile, Riko took You's hands and told her the one thing she wanted You to know.

"You-chan," She said. "I love you too!"

The two then began to hold hands and rush down through the hallways, now a fully fledged couple. It was a lighthearted moment between the two that breaks up the darkness of School Idol Days S, even though it was a playwright made by Mari and her kinky family.

Speaking of which...

You suddenly stopped, causing Riko to nearly fall from the scientific forces. Riko looked at You in confusion.

"You-chan?" Riko asked her new girlfriend.

"Riko-chan," You said. "Have you seen Chika-chan?"

Riko then had a metaphysical lightbulb light up above her head.

"Oh! I think Chika-chan said that she was going out with Dia-chan," Riko explained, though she did blush a bit. "Buuuuut I think Chika-chan and Dia-chan are just making out in secret..."

"How obvious," You remarked. "Those two had been closer since the two pulled an all nighter watching Muse CDs and singing at the top of their lungs."

"Really?! How did you know?!"

"Chika-chan told me this morning~"

"They are so bad with their own feelings. It's obvious to us that those two are in love with one another~"

"I know, right?!"

Riko and You then continued to talk on their way outside to close the School. Gossiping and laughing, the two can't wait until they can start dates and even some of the stuff that Riko read in her Doujin.

And the sun shone upon them.


End file.
